bioniclestoriesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bionicle Story 1: Die Kohlii-Lektion
180px Diese Geschichte ist ein Epos und passiert zwischen den Zeilen von meiner ersten Story Bionicle Story 1: Kohlii. Kapitel 1: Ga-Koro Hahli befindet sich in einem dunklen, sehr dunklen Raum. Überall wo sie hinsieht sind Schatten. Plötzlich stand ein großes böses Wesen vor der Ga-Matoranerin. Er und sie halten Kohlii-Schläger in der Hand. Und plötzlich... Hahli wacht erschrocken aus einem Albtraum auf. Erleichtert atmet sie auf. Sie kann an nichts anderes denken, als an diesen Traum. Hahli kann eine Lehre aus diesen Traum schlussvollziehen: Wenn sie sich nicht mit Kohlii verstehen wird, dann wird es für Hahli böse enden. Hahli beschließt sich zu Turaga Nokama zu gehen, damit sie Hahli ein perfektes Training gibt. Die Ga-Matoranerin ist eine der Ersten die schon in Ga-Koro wach sind. Nur schauen einige müde aus. Hahli steht nach ein paar Metern laufen vor der riesigen Seetanghütte von Turaga Nokama. Vor der Hütte liegt ein Zettel. Die Ga-Matoranerin hebt ihn auf und liest ihn vor: Weisheit geht vor alles! Hahli zerknüllt den Zettel, aber schmeißt ihn nicht weg. Sie behällt ihn bei sich. Sie geht in die große Seetanghütte hinein. In dieser riesigen Hütte befinden sich riesige Seerosen und andere schöne Blumen. Doch die Blumen zeigten ihre Schönheit noch nicht, denn die Sonne schien nicht. Turaga Nokama hatte einen Thronen aus Seerosenblättern. Ob es da wohl gemütlich ist? Hahli fragt sich das, obwohl sie weiß, dass es eine dumme Frage ist. Die Turaga heist Hahli willkommen: "Hallo Hahli. Willkommen in meiner Hütte. Was wolltest du denn von mir?" Hahli zögert. Doch sie muss es sagen. Ansonsten würde sie die Ehre ihres Dorfes später in Stich lassen. "Also es ist so, ähm, naja", Hahli weiß einfach nicht wie sie anfangen soll. Doch auf einmal kommt es blitzschnell aus ihrem Mund gekommen, "Damit ich mich mit Kohlii verstehe, brauche ich ein besonderes Training." Die Turaga streicht sich am Kinn. "Hm, ein besonderes Training, hm, das heist nur", die Turaga hebt ihre Arme, wird lauter und die Blumen öffnen sich wie von Zauberhand, "Dass du die Kohlii-Lektion bestehen willst!!!!" "Die Kohlii-Lektion?", wundert sich Hahli. Die Turaga sagt ihr nur: "Du wolltest ein besonderes Training. Hier hast du eins." Hahli verstand nicht richtig. "Ach Hahli Liebes, ich kann dir nur sagen, dass du deinem Herzen folgen musst." Hahli fühlt sich so, als hätte sie keine Antwort bekommen. Aber sie hat eine. Nur kann sie diese nicht richtig umsetzen. Hahli verlässt die Hütte. Im Dorf sind schon einige Matoraner mehr aufgewacht. Die Matoranerinnen machen ihre Arbeiten. Als sie mit einem traurigen Gesicht weiter ging, findet sie wieder einen Zettel. Auf dem steht: Weisheit findest du in Onu-Koro! Jetzt erinnert sich Hahli an den anderen Zettel wo drauf stand: Weisheit geht vor alles! Und jetzt versteht Hahli es ein wenig. Die Kohlii-Lektion ist ein besonderes Training, weil man dort auf eine Reise geschickt wird. Auf dieser Reise wird man Kohlii verstehen. Und Hahlis erstes Ziel ist Onu-Koro. Die Ga-Matoranerin eilt nach Onu-Koro. Die Sonne geht im Himmel von Mata Nui auf. Kapitel 2: Onu-Koro Hahli betritt das dunkle, unterirdische Onu-Koro. In Onu-Koro leben die Matoraner nicht in Seetanghütten. Das Gehäuse der Onu-Matoraner sieht aus wie eine Art Schote. Im Dorf der Erde fand Hahli wieder einen Zettel. Darauf stand: Du brauchst ein Werkzeig der Weisheit. Hahli verstand: Sie braucht einen Kohlii-Schläger. Aber wo verkauft man Kohlii-Schläger? Hahli geht in eine Hütte rein. Der Matoraner der dort wohnte sieht aus wie ein Techniker. Vielleicht stellt er Kohlii-Schläger her? Der Onu-Matoraner bemerkte Hahli und stellt sich vor: "Oh, ich bin Nuparu. Wie du siest bin ich Techniker. Ich arbeite gerade an meiner neusten Erfindung den..." Hahli unterbricht ihn mitten im Satz: "Verkaufst du Kohlii-Schläger?" Nuparu lachte. "He, He. Die kannst du dir nur bei der Minenarbeit verdienen. Aber ich kann deine Kohlii-Eeigenschaften sehen." "Kohlii-Eigenschaften?", fragt Hahli. "Ja, Kohlii-Eigenschaften trainierst du bei der Kohlii-Lektion. Die du ja gerade machst. Kohlii-Eigenschaften haben einen Zahlwert von eins bis zehn. Es gibt sechs Kohlii-Eigenschaften: Weisheit, Schnelligkeit, Willenskraft, Stärke, Treffsicherheit und ... . Äh, die letzte hab ich vergessen. Aber du wirst schon sehen welche das ist." Hahli hatte noch eine Frage: "Sagst du mir die Zahlwerte meiner Kohlii-Eigenschaften?" "Klar", antwortet Nuparu, "Also, Weisheit:0, Schnelligkeit:0, Willenskraft:0, Stärke:0 und Treffsicherheit:0. Sei jetzt nicht traurig, enttäuscht oder überrascht. Das musst du alles trainieren. Oh, und die Miene befindet sich ganz am Ende des Dorfes. Wir sehen uns, Ga-Matoranerin!" Hahli verabschiedet sich auch von Nuparu und ging zur Mienenarbeit. Sie spricht den Leiter der Mienenarbeit an: "Ähm, wie verdiene ich mir Kohlii-Schläger?" Der Leiter etgegnet ihr: Hey, Hey, Hey, hast du es so eilig, dass du nicht mal deinen Namen sagst und nach meinem fragst?" "Ähm, tut mir Leid, ich bin Hahli." "So gefällts mir besser. Ich bin Dosne. Du hast nach Kohlii-Schlägern gefragt. Wie ich vermute machst du die Kohlii-Lektion. Oder?" "Ja, das stimmt!" "Gut!", nun dreht sich Dosne um nach einem großen Stein und gibt ihn Hahli. "Und was soll ich jetzt damit machen?" "Na zur seite bringen. Was denn sons?" Hahli stellt den schweren Stein zur Seite. Doch auf sie warteten noch viel mehr Steine. Ein Stein nach dem anderen stellt sie zur Seite. Hahli ist langsam erschöpft. Auf Hahli kommt ein Onu-Matoraner, der auf einem Ussal-Krebs reitet, zu. "Kleine Ga-Matoranerin", so fängt er an, "Mit einem Ussal-Krebs geht es viel leichter die Steine wegzustellen." Der Onu-Matoraner geht von dem Ussal-Krebs runter und überlässt ihn Hahli. Der Ussal macht die Arbeit. Hahli macht es Spaß auf einem Ussal zu reiten. Und es geht auch ciel schneller. Hahli möchte den Namen des freundlichen Matoraner wissen. Sie fragt auch höflich: "Dürfte ich um den Namen bitten?" "Ich bin Akamu. Ich bin ein netter matoraner, deshalb kannst du mit dem Ussal so lange arbeiten wie du willst." Hahli findet das sehr nett. Sie darf dem Ussal auch einen Namen geben. Ihr fiel aber keiner ein. Akamu macht einen Vorschlag: "Wie wärs mit Hahli?" Hahli lacht. "Wenn du willst können wir sie so nennen. Hehe!" Nun kommt Dosne und schreit: "PAUSE LEUTE!!!" Die Matoraner machen eine Pause. Dosne bittet Hahli zu ihm zu kommen. Hahli freut sich und denkt sie bekommt ihren Schläger. Doch es ist enttäuschent. Dosne drückt Hahli nur einen Schlüssel in die Hand. "Und was soll ich Damit?" Dosne gibt ihr keine richtige Antwort: "Pff, was du Damit machen sollst. Dumme Frage." Dosne geht wieder. Hahli ist verärgert. Sie geht durch Onu-Koro. Guckt sich jede Tür der Schoten an. Nichts sieht so aus als könnte man es aufmachen. Hahli sieht ebenfalls eine Tür, die mit Holzbrettern zugeschlossen ist. Die Ga-Matoranerin sieht sich die Tür näher an. Sie bemerkt etwas... Sie schiebt den Schlüssel ins Dunkle. Nun gehen die Holzbretter weg und ein Gang kommt zum Vorschein. Aber ein sehr schmaler, der eigentlich eine Brücke ist, der zu einer Plattform führt. Unter der Brücke ist nichts als Dunkelheit. Hahli geht bis zur Plattform hinüber. In der Mitte der Plattform liegt eine Scheibe, auf der steht: Scheibe der Weisheit. Hahli hebt die Scheibe auf und nimmt sie mit sich nach draußen. Dort wartet schon Nuparu. Der onumatoranische Techniker gratuliert ihr: "Glückwunsch Hahli. Der Zahlwert bei einer Kohlii-Eigenschaft hat sich verändert. Weisheit:10." Hahli freut sich. Doch Nuparu hat ihr noch etwas zu sagen: "Oh, und diesen soll ich dir von Dosne bringen." Nuparu gibt Hahli einen Kohlii-Schläger. Hahli freut sich noch mehr. Nuparu schüttelt ihr die Hände. Beim Hände schütteln drückt Nuparu Hahli einen Zettel in die Hand mit den Worten: Willenskraft bringt dich zum Ziel. Bitte wenden. Hahli befolgt die Anweisungen. auf der Rückseite steht: Willenskräftige Matoraner sind Ko-Matoraner. Hahli weis bescheid. Sie muss nach Ko-Koro. Sie nimmt den Weg der Onu-Koro-Haupstraße. Kapitel 3: Ko-Koro Hahli war in den eiskalten Regionen von Ko-Koro angekommen. Durch die Zettel aus Onu-Koro konnte sie herausfinden, dass sie jetzt in Ko-Koro die Kohlii-Eigenschaft "Willenskraft" trainieren muss. Sie wollte einen Matoraner ansprechen doch keiner ist zu sehen. Es gibt auch keine Schneestürme. Es ist windstill. Doch wo sind die Matoraner. Hahli geht durch Ko-Koro um Matoraner zu suchen. Sie umgeht Eistürme, Berge und Eisplattformen. Doch keine Matoraner. Plötzlich hört die Ga-Matoranerin aber Stimmen. Diese Stimmen kommen von einem hohen Turm. Sie geht den Turm hinauf. Desto höher sie geht, desto windstärker wird es. Schließlich ist sie ganz oben angekommen und sie hat Glück, denn da sind Ko-Matoraner. Aber die starrten Hahli so an, als ob sie noch nie eine Ga-Matoranerin gesehen haben. "Ähm, Hallo!" Nun werfen die Matoraner einen finsteren Blick auf Hahli und stellen sich um sie herum. "Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" Hahli wollte schon langsam gehen, doch die Matoraner liesen es nicht zu. Sie hielten Hahli fest. Sie will alles erklären: "Also, ich mache hier die Kohlii-Lektion und frage euch wo ich hier meine nächste Kohlii-Eigenschaft trainieren kann." Die Ko-Matoraner antworten ihr: "Wir sind die Organisation des Schwarzen Eises. Wir wissen, dass du die Kohlii-Lektion machst", dann sprach nur ein Matoraner weiter, "Ich bin Kantai, Anführer und Gründer dieser Organisation. Und das sind Jaatiko und Lumi. Die beiden sind Spione. Wir sorgen hier für Ordnung. Zu deiner Kohlii-Lektion: Wir wollen erst wissen, ob du aus dem richtigem Holz geschnitzen bist. Bring diese Flagge zum Turm 'Tränen des Sturms'." Hahli hällt die Flagge fest und fragt: "'Tränen des Sturms'?" Die Matoraner lachen. "Das ist einer der sechs Wissenstürme. Wie der Name schon sagt herrscht dort ein mächtiger Sturm. Und wenn du die Flagge bis nach da Oben tragen kannst, darfst du weiter mit der Kohlii-Lektion machen." Die Ko-Matoraner schubsten sie an. Sofort machte sich Hahli auf die Reise zum Turm 'Tränen des Sturms'. Durch die wegweiser konnte sie den Weg schnell zum Turm finden. Jetzt musste Hahli nur noch auf den Turm raufkommen. Sie hörte jetzt schon das Heulen und die Tränen des Sturms. Hahli ist begibt sich nach Oben. Desto höher sie war, desto stärker war der Wind. Schließlich gelingt es der Ga-Matoranerin auf den Turm raufzukommen. Der starke Wind riss ihre Füße fast vom Boden. Hahli hebt die Fahne hoch und dann steckt sie, sie in den Schnee. Als sie das tat, wehte der Wind so stark, dass Hahli in der Luft war. Sie wurde weggewht... Doch plötzlich steht sie wieder vor Kantai und den anderen beiden. Kantai gratulierte ihr. Hahli darf weiter machen mit der Kohlii-Lektion. Kantai bringt Hahli zu einer tiefen, tiefen Grube. Er erklärte ihr: "Nun musst du deine Willenskraft trainieren. Wenn du dagür bereit bist, spring darunter. Machst du das aber nicht, so lässt du dein Dorf im Stich." Hahli zeigt erstmal keine Angst. Doch dann erklärte Kantai weiter: "Aber Vorsicht! Wenn du runterspringst kommen dir deine schlimmsten Ängste entgegen. Ich frage dich. Bist du bereit?" Nun zeigt Hahli etwas Angst. Doch sie muss es für Ga-Koro tun. Sie geht vor die Grube. Sie atmet noch einmal tief durch. Sie nimmt anlauf und springt. Sie fällt tief. Ihre künsten Ängste stellen ihr sich. Schließlich sieht sie unter sich glühende Lava. Hahli denkt sie müsse sterben, doch... Sie landet im Wasser. das war nur eine Illusion. Hahli war froh, dass sie es heil überstanden hat. Eine kleine Leiter ist da. Hahli nimmt diese Leiter, um wieder zurück zu Kantai zu kommen. "Glückwunsch, Ga-Matoranerin. Du hast jetzt einen Zahlwert von 10 bei Willenskraft. Oh, mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich noch nicht nach deinem Namen gefragt habe." "Ich heise Hahli." "Gut Hahli." Kantai und die anderen drehten Hahli den Rücken. "Wie? Das wars?" Die drei antworten ihr nicht. Hahli weis nicht wohin. Aber ein Wegweiser hilft ihr. Darauf steht: Schnelligkeit zählt. Schnelle Matoraner gibt es in Le-Koro! Hahli muss nach Le-Koro. Auf dem Weg dorthin denkt sie: "Wegweiser sind echt nützlich!" Kapitel 4: Le-Koro Hahli war in der Dschungelregion von Le-Koro angekommen. Die Matoraner wohnen in den Bäumen. Die Sonne scheint durch die Blätter der riesigen Bäume. Hahli genießt es. Wenn es hier nur nicht kleine fliegende Rahis gebe, würde sie hier gern wohnen. Hahli klettert den Baum hoch. Sie hört wunderbare Musik. Sie folgt der Musik. Die Musik führt sie in eine Holzhütte, wo ein Le-Matoraner sein Orchester dirigiert. Als Hahli hereinkam drehten hörten alle auf zu spielen und guckten zu Hahli. "Hallo Le-Matoraner. Ich bin Hahli. Mache gerade die kohlii-Lektion und wollte Fragen wo ich hier die Kohlii-Eigenschaft "Schnelligkeit" trainieren kann?" Die Matoraner geben ihr keine Antwort. Sie starrten Hahli nur noch mehr an. Die Ga-Matoranerin wurde nervös. Plötlich hört sie, dass jemand hier her auf dem Weg ist. Derjeniege muss einen Stock in der Hand haben. Man hört nämlich den Aufprall des Stockes auf den Boden. Nun schaut ein kleines grünes Wesen in die Hütte hinein. "Sanso, lass die Matoranerin mit deinem Orchester in Frieden!" Der Le-Matoraner gehorcht. "Entschuldige, dass dich Sanso erschreckt hat. ER ist ein Musikkünstler. Immer wenn er etwas neues sieht starrt er es an und versucht sich dafür eine Melodie aus zu denken. Hehe!" "Oh. Sie müssen der Turaga von Le-Koro sein. Ich bin Hahli. Wie heißen sie?" "Mein Name ist Matau. Ich habe gehört, du machst die Kohlii-Lektion. Komm mit in meine Hütte. Dann werde ich dir weiterhelfen." Die Ga-Matoranerin folgt dem Turaga. Nun waren sie in der Hütte angekommen. Die Hütte eines Turagas ist immer größer, als die eines Matoraners. Matau setzte sich auf seinen Thron. Damit es Hahli auf dem Boden nicht kalt wird, legt der Turaga ein paar Blätter auf den Boden. Hahli setzt sich. "Nun Hahli. Du bist in Le-Koro angekommen. Das ist schon sehr weit. Dir fehlen nur noch zwei Ziele. Das sandige Po-Koro und das heiße Ta-Koro. Aber da bist du noch nicht. Erstmal musst du eine Aufgabe in Le-Koro meistern. Ich sage sie dir: Finde ein goldenes Medallion. Steck es in den "Krummen Baum" hinein und du kannst deine nächste Kohlii-Eigenschaft trainieren." Hahli wollte was sagen, doch der Turaga legt die Hand auf ihren Mund. Hahli muss die Ruhe beim raus gehen genießen. Die Ga-Matoranerin sucht nach dem Medallion. Hahli geht bis in die tiefsten Ecken von Le-Koro, um dieses Medallion zu finden. Nach einigen Suchaktionen findet sie ein großes Tor, dass mit Blättern und Zweigen verschlossen ist. Selbst wenn es so scheint als ob man das Tor einfach aufreißen könnte, ist es schwieriger denn je. Hahli prallt immer wieder gegen das Tor. Alle Male passiert nichts. Aber plötzlich geht es wie von Geisterhand kaputt und Hahli fällt durch das Tor hindurch. Sie ist auf einer Plattform. Hahli sieht das Medallion, das an einer Liane hängt. Hahli geht hin. Sie nimmt sich das Medallion und geht wieder. Doch sie hat sich zu früh gefreut. Auf einmal kamen Mana Kos über sie herum geschwirrt. Sie wollen Hahli angreifen. In letzter Sekunde erscheint ein Gukko und verscheucht die Rahi. Auf dem Vogel reitet ein Matoraner. "Keine Andst Ga-Matoranerin. Sie sind weg." Hahli blickt zu ihrem Retter hinauf. "Danke, dass du mich grettet hast. Ich bin Hahli." Der Le-Matoraner antwortet: "Ich bin Kongu. Hm, du hast nach dem Medallion gesucht. Machst du etwa die Kohlii-Lektion?" Hahli nickt. "Wenn das so ist, dann kann ich dich ja der Trainingsstelle bringen. Los, spring rauf!" Hahli springt auf Kongus Gukko hinauf und sie fliegen los. Sie spüren den Wind der sich ihnen stellt. Die beiden gucken sich in die Augen. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich näher. Dann plötzlich... Schrie Kongu auf. "Ich habe ja gar nicht bemerkt, das wir im Kreis fliegen." Nun ist Endstation. Hahli muss abspringen. Hahli hat es genossen. Sie will einfach unbedingt bei Kongu bleiben. Kongu erklärt ihr: "Hahli das geht nicht. Ich habe es auch genossen, aber du musst mit deiner bestimmung weitermachen. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder." Kongu winkt Hahli. Sie winkt ihm zurück. Als Kongu in den dichten Bäumen verschwunden war, drehte Hahli sich erst um, um zu sehen was sie erwartet. Hahli sieht den "Krummen Baum". Sie steckt das Medallion hinein und aus dem krummen Baum wird eine Brücke, die zu einer Plattform führt. Die Ga-Matoranerin sieht eine Liane. Mehr auch nichts. Hahli probiert die Liane aus. Mit diesem Schwung kam ein Rahi aus den Blättern hervor. Hahli sieht weitere Lianen. Sie schwingt von einer zur anderen. Allmählich versteht sie diese Aufgabe: Man muss schneller sein als das Rahi. Hahli schwingt schneller und schneller. Das Ziel hat sie in ihren Augen. Sie schwingt diese eine Liane und schon fällt sie vor Turaga Mataus Füßen. Noch vor dem Rahi. "Glückwunsch Hahli. Der Zahlenwert bei Schnelligkeit liegt bei 10. Nun hast du Le-Koro abgeschlossen." Hahli ist stolz. Sie wär noch stolzer, wenn sie einen Hinweis darauf bekommt, was das nächste Koro ist. Der Rahi, der gegen Hahli verloren hat setzt sich neben Hahli. Er hat einen Zettel im Schnabel. Die Ga-Matoranerin nimmt ihn. Drauf steht: Treffsicherheit und Stärke braucht man unbedingt! Hahli weiß schon das sie den Zettel wenden muss. In Po-Koro gibts Matoraner die genug davon haben. Hahli muss nach Po-Koro. Turaga Matau weißt sie darauf hin: "Es ist schon ziemlich dunkel. Du bräuchtest eine Nacht um bis nach Po-Koro zu kommen." Hahli will aber nich warten bis der nächste Tag anbricht. Sie will unbedingt die Kohlii-Lektion meistern... Kapitel 5: Po-Koro Düstere Dunkelheit bricht an. Hahli wandert alleine durch die Wüste von Po-Koro. Bis zum bewohnten Dorf muss Hahli sicher eine ganze Nacht lang laufen. Aber das macht ihr nichts aus. In klarer Dunkelheit hört Hahli Geräusche. Sie hällt an und guckt sich um. Sie hört ein leises Traben. Etwas bewegt sich. Hahli findet, das die beste Idee wäre, es zu ignorieren... Ein neuer Tag ist angebrochen und Hahli ist am bewohnten Dorf angekommen. Sie trifft auf ihre Freunde Hewkii und Hafu. Hahli freut sich die beiden wieder zu sehen. Hafu begrüßt sie und wundert sich über ihr Hiersein: "Hahli, was führt dich in die Sände von Po-Koro?" "Hm, die Kohlii-Lektion", antwortet sie. Hewkii staunt. "Die Kohlii-Lektion? Bist du dir sicher, dass du das brauchst?" "Warum fragst du denn? Du weist doch, dass ich Probleme mit dem Kohlii habe." Hafu meint: "Ta! Die Kohlii-Lektion ist das wiederwertigste was es gibt. Das ist doch lächerlich. Man wählt doch nur Matoraner aus die für das Kohlii geeignet sind. Und dann hat dich noch Turaga Nokama ausgewählt." Hahli fühlt sich beleidigt. "Ha, ihr wisst ja gar nicht wo von ihr redet", Hafu will sich entschuldigen doch Hahli schreit, "Die Turaga wollen damit bewirken, das man sich seinen Ängsten stellt und immer weiter kämpft. So wollen die Turaga Matoraner auf Höchstleistung bringen!!!!" "Hafu entschuldigt sich nun: "Es tut mir Leid Hahli. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass dir das soviel bedeutet. Wieder Freunde?" Hahli denkt nach. Ob sie noch Hafu vertraut? "Freunde!" Sie vertraut Hafu immernoch. "Ich kann dir auch bei der Lektion helfen. Weist du wo es weitergeht?" "Nein", antwortet Hahli. "Hehe, du musst zu Ally und Epena gehen! Du findest sie bei den großen Sandskulpturen." Hahli macht sich auf den Weg zu den Skulpturen. Bei den skulpturen sah sie viele Matoraner. Doch wer von denen sind Ally und Epena? Hahli schämt sich für Hafu. Er ist nie so genau. Oder hat es einen bestimmten Grund warum er so ungenau ist? Das er für Hahli die Kohlii-Lektion schwerer machen will kann nicht stimmen. Er mag die Lektion ja nicht. Hahli fragt jeden einzelnen Matoraner. "Heist du Ally oder Epena?" Immer bekam Hahli die Antwort "Nein". Vielleicht waren Ally und Epena gar nich da? Als Hahli einen weiteren Matoraner fragt, sagte er ihr: "Du suchst nach Ally und Epena? Dann musst du in die Berge reisen und sie finden." "Na toll", dachte Hahli. Jetzt muss sie einen langen Weg machen nur um zwei Matoraner zu finden. Hahli ist in den hohen Bergen angekommen. Sie hat aber ein Problem. Wo soll sie anfangen mit dem suchen? Hahli sucht in den bäumen und Gebüschen. Sie weis selber nicht warum sie da sucht. Ally und Epena machen doch kein Versteckspiel. Aber ein kleines Wesen macht ein Versteckspiel. Ein Rahitierchen versteckt sich hinter einem Busch. Es ist ein kleines Büffelchen. Hahli findet das Rahi süß und nimmt es in ihre Hände. Plötzlich reist der Büffel Hahli aus den Händen. Es rennt weg. Hahli hinterher. Bei einer Höhle bleibt es stehen. Hahli bleibt ebenfalls bei einer Höhle stehen. Die Ga-Matoranerin schaut sich die Höhle an. Sie traut sich rein zu gehen. Plötzlich hört sie Kichern... Kichern von Matoranern. Hahli folgt dem Kichern. Es ging bis tief in die Höhle hinein. Plötzlich sieht Hahli eine Horde kleiner Büffelchen. Sieh sah auch zwei Matoraner. "Wir haben dich bereits erwartet", sagt der eine. Hahli kann schlussvollziehen: "Ihr müsst Ally und Epena sein." Auf einmal rennen die Büffelchen wie wild aus der Höhle. Sie überrumpelten fast Hahli. "Ja, das sind wir. Du bekommst auch deine erste Aufgabe. Finde so viele Büffelchen wie möglich. Dann bring sie zu den steinskulpturen. Wir beide werden dich dort erwarten", befehlt ally. Hahli versteht und sucht sofort nach den Büffelchen. Ihren ersten hat sie schon gefunden. aber es warten noch viele andere auf sie. Diese Aufgabe macht Hahli richtig Spaß, denn sie arbeitet gern mit Rahis. Hahli hat so viele Büffelchen wie möglich gefunden. Sie geht zu den Steinskulpturen, wo Ally und Epena auf sie warten. "Gut gemacht! Nun bring die Büffel zum 'Sinkenden Sand'. Stell sie dort ab und wir werden weitersehen." Hahli gefällt das nicht. Sie hat ein Herz für Rahi. "Nein, ich lasse nicht zu, dass die Rahis sterben!" Epena beruhigt: "Hehe, natürlich sterben die Büffelchen nicht. Unter dem Sand gibt es eine Höhle woraus sie dann wieder nach oben gehen können." Hahli ist beruhigt und lächelt. Sie stellt die Büffelchen i8m 'Sinkenden Sand ab'. Anscheinend gefällt es den Büffelchen im Sand zu spielen. Gleich darauf berichtet Epena Hahli etwas: "Ga-Matoranerin, ich muss dir was sagen. Die Aufgabe mit den Büffel sammeln gehörte zur Kohlii-Lektion. Und du hast sie gemeistert. Deshalb gibt es bei der Eigenschaft 'Stärke' einen Zahlenwert von 10! Und bei dieser Aufgabe wirst du deine Treffsicherheit trainieren." Epena drückt Hahli eine Wurfdisk in die Hand. "Keine Sorge Ga-Matoranerin. Der Kopf der Büffel ist hart wie Stahl. Die spüren gar nichts!" Hahli zielt genau und trifft einen Büffel nach dem anderen. Schließlich sind alle Büffel weg aus dem Sand. Ally gratuliert: "Gut gemacht! Jetzt hast du bei fünf Eigenschaften einen zahlenwert von 10!" Epena fährt für Ally fort: "Ja, jetzt musst du nur noch eine Eigenschaft trainieren. Diese ist in Ta-Koro. Bist du bereit für das Finale?" Hahli nickt stolz. Sie weis nicht welche Eigenschaft jetzt drankommt. Diese hat auch Nuparu nicht gewusst. Aber Hahli ist bereit für alles und begibt sich nach Ta-Koro. Kapitel 6: Ta-Koro Die mutige Ga-Matoranerin Hahli begibt sich nach Ta-Koro. Dem Dorf des Feuers!! Sie überquert die große Ta-Koro-Brücke. Doch am Eingangstor hat Hahli ein Problem. Die Ta-Koro-Wache lässt sie nicht nach Ta-Koro. "Hör zu, ich muss nach Ta-Koro wegen der kohlii-Lektion!!!" "Tut mir Leid, aber keiner darf das Tor betreten", sagt eine Wache. "Aber ansonsten lass ich mein Dorf in Stich!!!", Hahli wird mit jedem wort wütender. "Warum hast du dich dann für das Kohlii bewoeben?", fragte eine andere Wache. Hahli könnte platzen. Doch aufeinmal erscheint ein rotes kleines Wesen hinter der Wache. Es schimpft: "Was ist hier für ein Lärm?" "Entschuldigung Turaga Vakama. Aber diese Ga-Matoranerin will wegen der Kohlii-Lektion hier durch." Vakama sagt: "Ach Kapura. Entschuldige mich Ga-Matoranerin. Du bist hier wegen der Kohlii-Lektion?" "Ja", antwortete Hahli kurz. "Gut. Komm in meine Hütte, dann werde ich dir einiges erklären. Der Turaga führt Hahli in seine Hütte. Da erwartet Hahli eine Überraschung. Turaga Nokama war da. Hahli stellte sich schon viele Fragen. Der Turaga des Feuers erklärt ihr einiges: "Also Ga-Matoranerin. Ich kann dir nicht erklären warum die Ta-Koro-Wache dich nicht durchgelassen hat. Aber ich kann dir erklären warum Turaga Nokama hier ist." Die Turaga des Wassers erklärte es: "Hahli, in Ta-Koro ist was geschehen, das du nicht verstehst. Du fragst dich ob die Kohlii-Lektion für dich vorbei ist? Nein. Du wirst sie weiter machen. Eigentlich musst du 3 Friednskieselsteine finden. Doch wegen dieses Geschehens gebe ich sie dir. Steck sich in den Großen Kohliisuva. Und diese Aufgabe bewirkt deinen Frieden in dir selbst. Das ist die letzte Kohlii-Eigenschaft." Hahli versteht. Sie begibt sich mit den 3 Kiselsteinen in der Hand zum Kohliisuva. Sie läuft durch Ta-Koro. Auf dem Weg trifft sie einen alten Bekannten bei einer alleinstehenden Wand. Takua. Der Chronist übersetzt diese Wand. "Hallo Takua!" Der Ta-Matoraner bemerkt sie erst gar nicht. "Oh, hallo Hahli." "Was machst du denn da?" "Ich übersetzte diese Wand. Das ist eine Wissenswand." "Verstehe, alter Chronist. Kannst du mir vielleicht weiterhelfen? Ich suche den Kohliisuva." "Oh nein, das kann nicht sein. Du musst dich mit Kohlii verstehen? Du bist doch sportlich." "Naja, brutalen Sport mag ja nicht jeder." "Stimmt. Der Kohliisuva ist etwas nördlich vom Ta-Koro-Ausgang." "Gut, danke. Wir sehen uns!" Takua verabschiedet sich von Hahli. Die Ga-Matoranerin rennt zum Kohliisuva. Kapitel 7: Der Frieden in sich selbst Hahli ist am sogenannten Kohliisuva angekommen. Drei Löcher sind im Suva zu sehen. Und Hahli hat drei Steine. Sie setzt die Steine in die Löcher mit einer großen Aufregung. Was wird wohl nun passieren? Das fragt sie sich. Ihre Antwort bekommt sie. Über dem Suva erstrahlt ein greller Lichtblitz. Hahli sieht vor sich die sechs Turaga. "Gut gemacht Hahli!", sagte Nokama. Vakama setzt fort: "Hahli, du hast bewiesen, dass man mit den sechs Kohlii-Eigenschaften, Weisheit, Willenskraft, Schnelligkeit, Stärke, Treffsicherheit und dem Frieden in sich selbst, alles erreichen kann. Auf dich wartet ein großes Fest und wir sind gespannt dich im Turnier zu sehen!" Hahli ist noch nie stolzer auf sich gewesen. Sie ist voller Hoffnung und Glück und freut sich auf das Tournament und hofft darauf ihre Ehre zu verteidigen... Epilog Auf Hahli wartet ein riesiges Fest in Po-Koro. Hafu und Hewkii haben es organisiert. Doch es gibt ein Problem: Der Hauptgast, Hahli, ist noch nicht hier. Hafu fragt Hewkii nach Hahli: "Hey Kohliibruder, wo ist denn Hahli?" "Oh, sie hat gesagt sie müsse noch was in Le-Kro erledigen." Hafu weis nicht was sie dort vergessen hat. In Le-Kro sitzt Hahli gemeinsam mit Kongu auf einem Ast. Sie beenden das, was sie nicht geschafft haben. Ihren Kuss. "Hahli, ich hoffe du weist, dass sich unsere Wege nicht noch mal Treffen dürfen." "Ja, ich weis..." Es geht weiter in Bionicle Story 1: Der Anfang vom Ende Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Gresh18